Lullaby of Ages
by Kyra Spring
Summary: “Porque, apesar de tudo, ainda estamos aqui. E isso é o que importa”. Poema baseado pela melodia da música Suteki da Ne, tema de FFX. Tidus/Yuna.


_**The Lullaby of Ages**_

_**Sinopse:**_ _"Porque, apesar de tudo, ainda estamos aqui. E isso é o que importa". Poema baseado pela melodia da música Suteki da Ne, tema de FFX. Tidus/Yuna._

_**Classificação:**_ _PG_

_**Gênero:**_ _Romance / Songfic (mais ou menos) / Poema_

_**Completa?**_ – _Com certeza_

_**Trilha sonora:**_ _Não preciso nem dizer. Suteki da Ne, da Rikki, uma das músicas mais lindas que eu já ouvi na vida. Nesse poema, eu me baseio unicamente na melodia, e não na letra. Ouça e ame!_

_**Spoiler:**_ _Conhecimentos mínimos do jogo._

_**Shipper:**_ _Tidus__ / Yuna (eles não são uma fofura? xD)_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Os personagens não me pertencem... e eu quero aprender a jogar blitzball. xD_

_**Nota da autora: **__Para facilitar a leitura, eu separei o poema e a tradução. Alguns versos acabaram ficando meio longos, e a formatação acabou deixando o texto confuso, por isso tive que colocar a tradução depois do fim do poema. Espero que gostem, e por favor, deixem reviews!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hear carefully, there's a story to be told

About the past still to be unfold

Future and past, a thin line between the years

A time that is been counted in tears

-----

Look to the sky, feel the gleam of the stars

This is the same immortal light

So many things have died through the time

But what I feel is still alive

-----

Find me in the sky

Fly in the wings of the birds and butterflies

Feel the soul of the world

Time won't change it

Like it will not change my heart

-----

Open your eyes

Set free your heart

Look deep into your soul

And you'll find light

-----

Living within the strange dance of the ages

Deep in the "then", drowning in the "now"

Will you think about me when I leave you behind?

Will you look for the peace we couldn't find?

-----

You gave to me a good reason to smile

When everything would make me cry

So, we'll hold on the things that keep us strong

Frail hopes and dreams to carry on.

-----

Find me in the sky

Fly in the wings of the birds and butterflies

Feel the soul of the world

Time won't change it

Like it will not change my heart

-----

It's not the end

We'll meet again

Two pieces, just one heart

Of yours and mine

-----

Find me in the sky

Fly in the wings of the birds and butterflies

Feel the soul of the world

Time won't change it

Like it will not change my heart

-----

Open your eyes

Set free your heart

Look deep into your soul

And you'll find light

-----

_**TRADUÇÃO: A CANÇÃO DE NINAR DAS ERAS**_

_Ouça atentamente, há uma história a ser contada_

_Sobre o passado ainda a ser revelado_

_Futuro e passado, uma fina linha entre os anos _

_Um tempo que é contado em lágrimas_

_-----_

_Olhe para o céu, sinta o brilho das estrelas_

_Esta é a mesma luz imortal_

_Tantas coisas morreram através do tempo_

_Mas o que eu sinto ainda está vivo_

_-----_

_Me encontre no céu_

_Voe nas asas dos pássaros e borboletas_

_Sinta a alma do mundo_

_O tempo não irá mudá-la_

_Como não irá mudar meu coração_

_-----_

_Abra seus olhos_

_Liberte seu coração_

_Olhe profundamente dentro da sua alma_

_E você encontrará luz _

_-----_

_Vivendo dentro da estranha dança das eras_

_Profundamente no "antes", afundando no "agora"_

_Você pensará em mim quando eu te deixar para trás?_

_Você irá procurar pela paz que nós não pudemos encontrar?_

_-----_

_Você me deu uma boa razão para sorrir_

_Quando tudo me faria chorar_

_Então, nós iremos agarrar as coisas que nos mantém fortes_

_Frágeis esperanças e sonhos para continuar_

_-----_

_Me encontre no céu_

_Voe nas asas dos pássaros e borboletas_

_Sinta a alma do mundo_

_O tempo não irá mudá-la_

_Como não irá mudar meu coração_

_-----_

_Não é o fim_

_Nós nos encontraremos novamente_

_Dois pedaços, apenas um coração_

_Seu e meu_

_-----_

_Me encontre no céu_

_Voe nas asas dos pássaros e borboletas_

_Sinta a alma do mundo_

_O tempo não irá mudá-la_

_Como não irá mudar meu coração_

_-----_

_Abra seus olhos_

_Liberte seu coração_

_Olhe profundamente dentro da sua alma_

_E você encontrará luz _

_-----_

_**Nota da autora:**_ Bem, gente, é isso. Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado. Até a próxima!


End file.
